A known cable assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,879 comprising, an electrical cable having multiple signal carrying conductors encircled by dielectric material and by at least one conductive sheath, and ends of the cable joined to corresponding electrical connectors. The cable includes two coaxial cables, and conductive sheaths of both cables are connected to a conductive shell of a connector, and two signal transmitting conductors of the two cables are connected to a center contact of the connector that is ordinarily suited for connection to a single coaxial cable.